lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Harad improvements
Category:Suggestions Spiked clubs Spiked clubs will be another weapon used by orcs and half-trolls. They will be craftable on a gundabad crafting table, like so. There is an orc version (which the player can use), and a half-troll version (which can only be seen in the hands of half-trolls) If stalactites/mites do not drop themselves when smashed, make it so they do. S=stick St=stalagmite/stalactite X=nothing X | X |X St| S |St X | S | X They will also be obtainable through loot chests in orc camps. They will deal 4 hearts of damage, and lots of knockback, and will have 30 uses. They cannot be used to block. Arrow/crossbow bolt types 'Poison arrows/crossbow bolts' Arrows that give poison effect. Crafted on a regular crafting table with an arrow/crossbow bolt under a bottle of poison, which gives the bottle back afterwards. 'Exploding arrows/crossbow bolts' They destroy the first block they hit, do normal damage to an unarmoured enemy, and do double damage to an armoured enemy (It explodes of the armour) Crafted on a regular crafting table with an arrow/crossbow bolt under 3 gunpowder. 'Broadhead arrows/crossbow bolts' They pierce armour, meaning armour protection is reduced (for that arrow only). It also damages armour (but does not completely destroy it) Crafted on a regular crafting table with an arrow/crossbow bolt below 2 iron ingots (gives 8) 'Fire arrows/crossbow bolt' They set set enemy's on fire. Also sets alight anything it hits. Like a flying flint-and-steel. Crafted on a regular crafting table with an arrow/crossbow bolt below a flint-and-steel. Gives back the flint and steel, with half its uses used up. A flint and steel with less than half it's uses left will not work. Makes 12. Frost/heat effect It would be more realistic if the frost and heat effects were more regular than they are currently (e.g every 2 minutes, increasing the lower your health is. Harad robes Harad robes should be craftable, with a burkha-style head-covering, and this should remove the heat effect. They should be dyable like leather armour. Camel wool A drop from camels. Four camel wool makes wool block, camel wool in armour patterns makes harad robes, and camel wool in the shape of carpet makes harad rug, which can then be dyed. Harad RugsEdit Harad rugs should be made out of camel wool. They can be dyed into stripes by using dye along the bottom row of a crafting table, and with the rug in the middle. Vary the dye to make stripes. Chairs Chairs should be added to this mod, just as a furniture item so that we don't have to keep using stairs. They would be crafted like so. W=wood planks (any type) X=nothing X | X | W W | W | W W | X | W I would love these changes to be implemeted quite soon, maybe as soon as the update after next! Gondor/Rohan combined bow and ranger bow Gondor and Rohan both used bows, but their bows were very similar. However, neither of these factions has a bow. Also rangers should definitely have their own bow, as it was their main weapon. Clubs- planned Different arrows- this will not happen. Frost/heat- Fine as is. Robes- Under consideration. Wool/rugs- Okay idea. Chairs- this is Mojang's job. Bows- maybe. Gen. Grievous1138 (talk) 20:42, October 5, 2014 (UTC)